1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a regulating device for an actuator disposed in a gas passageway of an internal combustion engine, in particular for a bypass flap disposed in an exhaust turbocharger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known regulating device for a bypass flap in the exhaust turbocharger of an internal combustion engine (German patent disclosure DE 10 2004 056 897 A1) has a multi-gear transmission, disposed between the electric servomotor and the regulating shaft, which has a transmission input gear, a nonlinear transmission output gear, and a transmission intermediate gear disposed between the transmission input and output gears.